


The List

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ball Sucking, Body Dysphoria, Bottom Jensen, Bottoming from the Top, Coming Untouched, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of switch, Misha’s thighs, Rimming, Rough Sex, Supportive Jensen, Top Misha Collins, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Misha tweets about being on this list http://www.imdb.com/list/ls007364212/so Jensen decides to prove to him why it was complete bullshit to put him on it





	

“That list is fucking bullshit, Mish.” Jensen called him immediately after seeing the tweet. “When are you done shooting?” He told Misha to come by his trailer after he left wardrobe. What asshole put Misha Collins on an ugly celebrity list?

 

Jensen knocked back a couple beers and waited for Misha to drop in. He could have gone back to his apartment but he didn’t want Misha to make an excuse not to drive out there. He had to see him. Yeah, the man could jest and make the self-depreciating jokes but this stuff had to take it’s toll. A couple hours later his suspicion was confirmed when he saw the dullness in Misha’s eyes.

 

“Baby, come here.” Jensen opened his arms. Misha fell into them. 

 

“I’ll be okay, Jen. Really. It’s a stupid list. I know I’m not one of the ‘pretty boys’ like you and Jared.”

 

Jensen growled and pushed Misha off so he could stare into his eyes. “Don’t you ever say that. Do you even realize how fucking hot you are?” He ran his fingers through the miraculously tamed mop of dark hair to mess it back up. “You walk around looking like sex.” He cupped Misha’s jaw. “These perfect goddamn lips of yours.” He nipped at the bottom lip before pressing into a rough kiss.

 

When Jensen pulled back he gently placed a kiss on each of Misha’s eyelids. “Most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen,” he whispered. He kissed along Misha’s jaw and down his neck, bringing a soft whine. He tugged at Misha’s shirt and ran his hands up under it. He traced his thumbs over the hard V of Misha’s hips. “If they could see you like this…” He trailed off as he dropped to his knees. He placed a sloppy kiss on each side.

 

He made quick work of Misha’s belt and zipper. He tugged the jeans down so he could step out of them. Jensen kneaded his fingers into the thick meat of Misha’s thighs. He actually licked a broad stripe up one as he moved his hand to fondle Misha through his orange boxers. He was already half hard and breathing faster. 

 

“Jen…” he moaned as the heat of Jensen’s mouth closed over his balls. The muscles in his thighs twitched and he knew he couldn’t stay standing if Jensen continued. “Fuck!” He buckled when the wet tongue went up the pant leg of his underwear and found his dick. “Sneaky bastard.” 

 

He looked down to see Jensen smiling up at him. In a swift move he was off his feet and up in Jensen’s arms. Luckily it was just a few steps to the bedroom.  Misha found his half naked body slammed down onto it and his underwear tugged away and tossed somewhere. Jensen started his body worship from the bottom and worked up.

 

He kissed and licked from Misha’s ankles all the way up to his inner thighs. He loved those thighs. He nuzzled his face into them even when he was just laying with his head in Misha’s lap to watch a movie or nap. Now he was running his nose and cheeks all over them to take in the musky smell of Misha’s sex. He tongued at his balls again, sucking each one into his mouth. He gently hummed to make Misha squirm.

 

“Goddamnit, Jensen. Driving me crazy.”

 

Jensen grinned again. “Can’t help it. So fucking sexy. Especially like this.” Then he dove into Misha’s crack. The man howled and arched off the bed. Jensen just spread his cheeks further to bury his tongue in the puckered hole. He prodded and poked the rim with his own wet muscle until it relaxed and opened up to him. 

 

He slipped the tip of his finger in beside his tongue. Misha gasped but let Jensen continue playing with him. His cock was hard and leaking on his stomach. He honestly didn’t know what Jensen had planned for him but he was more than happy to lay there and take it. He couldn’t help the sounds escaping him as his ass was eaten sloppy by his eager lover.

 

He wanted to come. He wanted to lick his palm and fist his wet cock until he came all over Jensen’s face but he just squeezed the base instead, staving off the urge. He fumbled a blind hand up above him for the lube on the headboard shelf. He tossed it down to Jensen thinking he was about to get fucked. Jensen wiped his mouth and shook his head.

 

He left the bed to properly disrobe himself. He crawled back up over Misha and snatched up the plastic bottle. He turned around to give Misha a full view of himself as he teased his own hole with a slick finger. He ignored the burn and pumped into himself to give Misha a good show. A second finger went in to work himself open. Misha’s hand caressed his ass and lower back. He ran his thumb into Jensen’s cleft and pushed it inside him along with the two fingers.

 

“Fuck, Mish. Baby I want you so bad. Want you to fuck me full of that gorgeous cock of yours. I want to be fucked by the sexiest man alive.” He swung his leg ever and pumped Misha’s shaft with his slick fingers before lining himself and sinking down much faster than he should have. He huffed through the pain and let his inner walls adjust. 

 

Misha assumed he’d be the bottom when he pursued a sexual relationship with Jensen. He was soon surprised to find himself balls deep in Jensen’s ass and being begged to fuck him harder. If the headboard hadn’t been attached to the hotel’s wall it would have been slammed enough to crack drywall. Jensen had to soak in the jacuzzi the next day to ease some of the soreness and walked a Flittle stiffer for a couple more. He only topped when Misha asked him to.

 

He soon became a power bottom. He bounced on Misha’s cock and fucked himself as deep and as fast as he wanted. Misha grabbed his hips to slow him down to a grind so he wouldn’t come too quickly. Jensen pushed his hands away so he could go back to his own brutal pace. He leaned forward to press down on Misha’s hands, pinning them above his head. He slammed himself down on the hard shaft over and over.

 

“Fuck me, Misha. Fuck me, Misha. Fuck me, Misha,” he chanted over and over. Sweat was dripping from his brow down onto Misha. Hips thrust up to meet him and he couldn’t hold back anymore. “Make me come, baby. Make me come on your big cock.” He let his own heavy dick bob until it landed on Misha’s stomach with a hard smack. Pearly white cum shot from the tip and his felt himself grow tighter around Misha.

 

“Jesus fucking-Fuck!” Misha cried out at his own climax. He bucked his hips a couple more times to ride it out. Jensen released his hands and slid off of him. He took one of the hands back and kissed his palm a day knuckles.

 

“You know, I love these hands too. And your face, and your big smile.” Jensen got up to get something to clean them off with and snagged his discarded jeans from the floor. After a quick wipedown he flopped back on the bed beside Misha and held up his phone. 

 

_ Click _

 

“Jen, what are you doing?”

 

“Showing you how beautiful you look after we’ve thoroughly ravished each other. See? Sexiest man alive right there in bed with me. I could sell this one. How much do you think TMZ would pay for post-coital Cockles?” He teased.

 

Misha elbowed him. “They’d think we staged the shot for publicity.”

 

“Next time we’ll make a sex tape. We’re both directors. Jared could work the camera…”

 

This time Jensen got a light slap to his chest from Misha. “We’d spend hours editing out the sound of him giggling.”

 

Jensen rolled to his side and tapped at his phone. Misha reached over to try to snatch it away. Jensen just squirmed and laughed.

 

“What did you do?”

 

“Messaged it to Jared.”

 

“You fucker!”

 

“Oh shit! He just tweeted it.  **_Looks like you got on @JensenAckles ‘list’ @mishacollins_ ** ”

  
Misha replied from his own phone Jensen fetched for him.  **_@jarpad I'll have you know Jensen was on MY list @JensenAckles_ **


End file.
